


与我独活  8

by karasu51244



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 18:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasu51244/pseuds/karasu51244





	与我独活  8

堂本刚从小在关西长大，来东京的机会并不多，在东京的这段时间每天都在缠着堂本光一带他出去玩，前几天只是在周边的山林里散步钓鱼，今天却得寸进尺地一心想去市中心逛逛

而堂本光一的态度十分坚决，“不行，市中心人那么多，挤着你了怎么办？”

“不会的！你跟着我就好了嘛！”堂本刚整个人都快挂在堂本光一身上，拉着他的手臂撒娇，“好不好，光一？我们还从来没有一起去过呢…”

因为川田医生的治疗，堂本刚的身体和精神状态明显比之前好了许多，面色终于红润了一些，身子也长了点肉，堂本光一抱着他，摸了摸已经圆滚滚的肚子，又无奈又心疼，“真拿你没办法。”

这次和他们一起来东京的堂本组成员并不多，不过也足够保护他们了，车开了许久才到了原宿，堂本刚很久没有见过这么繁华的街道和让人眼花缭乱的招牌，趴在车窗边眼睛都要看不过来了

“说好了，天黑的时候就要回去哦。”

下车前堂本光一再次和堂本刚强调，堂本刚不耐烦地答应着，迫不及待地打开车门下了车，他穿了一件很宽大的紫色T恤，掩住了孕肚，长发随意地扎了个辫子搭在脑后，看起来就是一个刚刚下了课的高中生。而堂本光一依旧穿着黑衬衫黑裤子，衬衫下摆齐齐整整地扎进了裤子里，这样的两个人一起走在原宿的街头，格外惹人注目

堂本刚从不在意这些，看看这个看看那个根本顾不上旁人的目光，堂本光一就根本不是来玩的，尽管这是在远离堂本组的东京，但并不代表着没有危险，他提起十二分的警惕，一直紧贴在堂本刚的身后，伸着手虚护着他

堂本刚长得漂亮可爱，没走多远，手上都是各个大叔大妈塞到他手里的试吃食品，嘴里一刻也没停过。堂本光一担心他吃得太杂胃会难受，等堂本刚往嘴里塞进最后一个草莓大福，就勒令他再也不许吃了

“光一，再吃最后一个冰淇淋，最后一个！”

堂本刚指着不远处的牛奶冰淇淋恳求道，那家店排队的人格外多，想必味道很不错，堂本光一却看着那里三层外三层的人皱眉，“不行。”

面前的人立刻瘪着嘴，极其委屈地跟着堂本光一往前走，却一步三回头地眼巴巴望着后面的招牌，最终堂本光一还是不忍看到堂本刚失望难过的样子，更何况周围有随行人员的保护应该也没什么问题。他拉着堂本刚到人群外的一片空地，说道：“你在这里等我，我去帮你买。”

堂本刚乖乖地点了点头，堂本光一吻了吻他的侧脸，挤进人群排队去了

堂本光一的身影渐渐融进一层又一层围上来的人墙里，很快堂本刚就再也看不到那熟悉的身影，他的心慌了一瞬，很快强迫自己镇定下来。很久没有来这样的公共场合，他感觉自己就像一条无法上岸的鱼，无法融进陆地上的一切。堂本刚将视线从来来往往的人群上移开，咬着下唇往身后退了退

后腰却被什么东西顶住了

坚硬，冰冷，是他再熟悉不过的东西，身后的人拿着把手枪，在他的后腰缓慢而又用力地来回移动。嬉笑喧闹走过的人们根本没有人注意到这里在发生什么，本该负责暗中保护他的人也并没有出现。堂本刚僵直着身体，额角早已布满了汗，直到身后的人终于开口

“你居然怀孕了……”

听到这个声音，堂本刚终于无法抑制地浑身颤抖起来。存在于他无数个噩梦中的声音，时隔多年，再次如此真实地出现在耳边

“两年前，我和你说过怀孕会有什么后果吧？”

“如果你想生下来，一周之后来找我。”

“记住哦，要一个人来，不许让别人知道，不然……”

……

等堂本光一买好冰淇淋回来，也不过过了十分钟而已，堂本刚站的位子却围了一小群人，他的呼吸一窒，冲进人群里，堂本刚捂着耳朵蹲在地上，哭得几近失声

“宝宝？怎么了？”

堂本光一跪在地上，抱住缩在地上小小一团的人，堂本刚受惊似的一躲，迷蒙着泪水抬起头，看清是堂本光一后，才放下了所有的戒备扑进堂本光一的怀里。堂本光一直接将人抱了起来，无视周围的无数好奇的目光，离开了这个繁华的街道

回到车里，之前分配在暗处保护的人已经联系不上了，堂本光一抱着依旧没有缓过神来的堂本刚，心里一阵后怕

“发生了什么？可以告诉我吗？”

堂本光一抚摸着堂本刚的头发安抚着，堂本刚埋在他的肩窝，还在微微发着抖。他抬起堂本刚的下巴，抹掉糊了一脸的泪渍，吻住了苍白的唇

长久的拥抱之后，堂本刚才找回了自己的心跳，他贴着堂本光一的唇，颤着声说道：“我…我见到了当时的医生…”

堂本光一的眼神瞬间冰冻起来，“平村？”

堂本刚轻轻地点头，提到这个名字，他心底最深处也最严重的伤疤被狠狠地揭开，仿佛又回到了被无数个冰冷器械围绕着身体的日子，疼痛更是如影随形。他又往堂本光一的怀里缩了缩，依靠着堂本光一的温度来缓解身上的冰冷。堂本光一搂紧了他，细密地吻着他的眼睛，额角，鼻尖，“别怕…别怕…我不会再让你一个人了……”

听到“一个人”这几个字，堂本刚回想起刚才平村走之前给他的告诫，他犹豫着是否要告诉堂本光一，可他不能更清楚的是，平村就是个彻彻底底的疯子，而且说到做到

两年前，堂本刚从平村的实验室里艰难逃脱，将真相告诉堂本充久后，父亲大发雷霆，然而等赶去平村的住所，早已没有任何人，只留下了一段梦呓般的录音

“你不能杀了我，没了我你要怎么活下去？哈哈哈…”

“我迟早会再来找你的，我从来不做失败的实验。”

如平村所说，他确实回来了。而堂本刚发现，两年过去了，他仍然害怕这个人，害怕他所说所做的一切

在无尽的惊疑和恐惧中，堂本刚终于昏睡过去

浓稠的黑暗散去，首先映入眼帘的是刺目的白光，堂本刚眯起眼，立刻有温热的手掌抚上了他的脸颊

“刚，有哪里不舒服吗？”

堂本光一握着堂本刚的手坐在床边，眼中满是担忧。冈田和川田医生站在另一边，看到堂本刚摇了摇头，才松了一口气离开了房间

堂本光一喂堂本刚喝了点水，然而平常软软的嘴唇还是有些苍白，他倾身亲了亲，把人揽进怀里

“他和你说了什么？告诉我好不好？”

怀里的身子明显地一抖，过了许久才有闷闷的声音传出来，“他说…让我去找他，一个人。”

“开什么玩笑，”堂本光一瞬间紧张起来，“我不可能让你一个人去的。”

“可是…可是他说可以让我把孩子生下来…”

堂本光一又气又无奈地捏了捏堂本刚的鼻子，怎么觉得怀孕之后堂本刚的思考能力就下降了许多，和以前心狠手辣的堂本组当家一点都不一样，“他说的话你也信？”

堂本刚委屈地瘪着嘴，“我的身体如果不治好，我们的孩子…”

“傻瓜，还有川田医生呢，他会好好帮我们的。”堂本光一抚平堂本刚皱起的眉，然后吻了吻他的额头，“你别想那么多，这件事交给我。”

堂本刚总算露出一点笑容，他环紧堂本光一的腰，心中的疑虑却没有消下去半分。突然，他感觉到脖子上一阵冰凉，堂本光一环着他的脖颈，给他戴上了一个项链，几块打磨光滑的紫色水晶串在一起，中间是一个小小的铃铛，但很精致，轻轻一动便叮铃叮铃地响。堂本刚低头呆呆地看了一会儿，不解地望向堂本光一

“从现在开始，你都要待在我能听得见铃铛声音的范围内。”堂本光一抚着堂本刚的后颈，极其认真地说道。在项链后面被长发遮盖住的地方，还挂了一个小小的金属制挂牌，上面只刻了两个字母——“DK”

在原宿发生的事情很明显是有人暴露了他们的行踪，可当时负责保护的人全都了无音讯，连是死是活都不知道，堂本光一查了许久都没有进展，为了安全起见，他们没继续在东京逗留，很快便启程回了大阪

这段时间堂本组也一直相安无事，然而用中居的话来说，这更像是暴风雨前的宁静。羽藤组自从之前和堂本组交战后便元气大伤，有传闻说羽藤夏绪倚靠上了主要活动在京都的关西第二大帮会若叶会，如果消息属实，必然会对堂本组危害极大

堂本光一却把大部分精力都放在了搜寻平村上，毕竟这两年来堂本刚一直在找平村而无果，如今他主动现身，必然会留下行动的踪迹。但堂本光一越查便越明白，平村仅靠自己是完全无法隐匿踪迹的，只可能是…他背后有着更强大的力量，将这些痕迹一一抹去

一周很快过了

从东京回来后堂本刚就因为平村的话一直心神不宁，晚上惊醒的次数也变多了。这几天堂本组没什么事情要处理，堂本光一就都在陪着堂本刚看书画画，想转移他的注意力让他不再想平村的事情，今天也不例外

但堂本刚今天格外的心不在焉，常常欲言又止地望向堂本光一，堂本光一安抚道：“我已经派人过去了，不要担心。”

平村和堂本刚约定的地方，就在以前的实验室，只不过那里早已荒废，变成了用来堆放杂物的仓库。堂本光一昨天就派了人去暗中蹲守，希望能抓住平村

时间慢慢过去，依旧没有任何消息，堂本光一也没报太大希望，平村实在狡猾得很，不然也不会现在还没找到

这一周来堂本刚晚上都睡不好，这会儿靠在他怀里睡熟了，他抱起怀里的人放在床上，铃铛的声音轻轻地响了几声，让人莫名心安。天气已经转冷，他给堂本刚盖上一层薄毯，放在一旁的手机突然震动起来

看清来电显示，堂本光一眼神一暗，走出了房间

“老大，人出现了，但是…情况有点不对劲…”

那边声音嘈杂，堂本光一皱起眉，正欲说什么，电话另一头骤然传来一声枪响后就被挂断了，再打回去便只剩忙音

“中居！”堂本光一下了楼喊着中居的名字，中居原本就在外面严阵以待，听到堂本光一的声音更是一个激灵，“怎么了？”

“那边出事了，你赶紧带些人去看看。”

好不容易露出了踪迹，堂本光一可不想放过这个机会，中居很快便带着人走了，他站在门口，凉凉的夜风吹进来，让他忍不住打了个寒颤

那一瞬间，他似乎听到了风中传来的铃铛声

堂本光一猛地转身上楼，旁边的下属都被吓了一大跳，不明所以地跟着上了楼，属于堂本刚的房间里，原本在熟睡中的人，此刻已经毫无踪迹，只剩被风吹起的窗帘，像一只张牙舞爪的妖怪

“找…”堂本光一目眦欲裂，无法控制地吼道，“快去找啊！！”

 

堂本刚觉得自己睡了很久，从漫长的无意识状态中抽离脱身时，他反应了好一会儿自己现在在哪，然而眼前始终是一片黑暗，他意识到眼睛是被蒙上了  
“醒了？”

“……”听到这个声音，堂本刚还是禁不住地颤抖，“你究竟要做什么？”

“你觉得呢？当然是利用你做一些对我有利的事咯。”

平村的声音总是慵懒的，带着一股傲慢和不可一世，堂本刚强迫自己镇定下来，他能感觉到他在一辆行进的车上，  
而这辆车开往哪里，他心中已经有了一个大胆的猜测，“对你？还是对…若叶会？”

在十几年前，堂本组和若叶会曾是联合关系，堂本充久和若叶会的首领若叶川和更是亲如兄弟，在一次帮派斗争中两人产生了嫌隙，实力稍逊的若叶会被逼离开大阪，到了京都驻扎脚跟，这么多年来一直暗中抗衡，眼下能够对堂本组产生威胁的，确实只有若叶会了

平村只是冷哼一声，并没有再说话，堂本刚便更加肯定了自己的猜测。他有些晕车，迷迷糊糊之间不知道这辆车驶了多久，直到眼前的黑布透出一抹光，他才从副驾驶上被解开，被粗暴地拉下车，转而又被绑到另一张椅子上  
“放心，我不会对你怎么样的，你活着对我有很大用处。”

平村拍了拍堂本刚的脸就走掉了，脚步声渐渐远去直至消失，周围安静得可怕。堂本刚手和脚都被绑着，根本无法移动分毫，在这样安静的环境中，他更加平静下来

原本他以为平村将他绑来是为了继续以前的实验，现在看来并不是这样，平村将他独自扔在这里，说明他有更重要的目的，而他只不过是一个筹码

等到堂本刚几乎快饿晕过去时，终于又响起了脚步声，空气中弥漫着食物的香气

“吃点东西，你也不想死掉对吧。”

堂本刚闻到了浓重的沙拉酱的味道，他犹豫了一会儿，平村又说道：“没毒。”

他才张开嘴，咬了一小口，是火腿鸡蛋三明治，味道还不错，平村就这么举在他嘴边，喂他吃完了一整个三明治

“我…”堂本刚吃完，又因为长时间没有喝水渴得难受，嗓子嘶哑得几乎发不出声音，他还没说出一句完整的话，平村就拿起一瓶矿泉水直接灌到他嘴里

“咳咳……”堂本刚被呛了一下，咳得几乎要烧出一个洞，平村倒是很悠然自得地坐到另一边，没一会儿堂本刚听到了敲打键盘的声音

“想上厕所就和我说，但是别想着逃跑，逃出去也会被他们打死。”

“原来若叶会已经弱到…需要我做筹码才能和堂本组谈条件的程度了吗？”

“并不完全是，只是因为有你，事情会变得简单一点。”

堂本刚勾起嘴角轻笑了一声，“我相信光一他不会的。”

“你的小情人吗？”平村似乎对此很感兴趣，走过来摸了摸堂本刚项链后面的挂牌，“说实话，你能怀孕让我挺惊讶的，不过一定很不好受吧。”

“托你的福，确实如此。”

之后的几天，他们大多都像这样在互相冷嘲热讽中度过，平村似乎是嫌给堂本刚喂水喂吃的太麻烦，没多久便解开了他，偶尔外出的时候才会重新绑起来。大部分时间他们都待在一起，就像同时被软禁了一样

在少数获得自由的时间里，堂本刚用了很短时间就摸清楚了这个房间物品的分布，跟当初用来给他做实验的实验室很像，到处都是冰冷的器械，没有窗户，只有一扇门和一个小排气扇，他手无寸铁，身体又很虚弱，逃出去很困难，更何况跑出去外面的情况也是未知，所以堂本刚便悠然自得地选择了继续待在这里，反正平村也不会拿他怎么样

这天平村又外出了，黑暗中时间流逝得格外缓慢，不久后那扇沉重的金属制门才被打开，然后重重的关上

“谈判又失败了？”堂本刚通常都根据平村关门时的力度来判断他的心情如何，很明显，结果是越来越糟

平村静默了一会儿，冷冷地说道：“看来你的小情人不够爱你，他拒绝了我们的要求。”

“比起堂本组，我又算得了什么？所以你们抓我来真是失策了。”堂本刚冷冰冰地说了一句，突然隐约地闻到了血腥味，“你受伤了？”

“…不用你管。”

“你自己一个人处理不了吧。”

不远处的人沉默几秒，果然走过来解开了他。堂本刚适应了一会儿亮光，才看清面前的人面部有许多惨烈的青紫，他走到平村身后，背上更是鲜血淋漓，衬衫和血迹糊在一起，伤口里还夹杂着碎玻璃

堂本刚熟练地清洗伤口，然后用纱布包扎，平村背对着他，看不见他此刻的表情，忍不住说道：“我以为你会杀了我。”

“杀了你我也不能逃出去，我又不是傻子。”堂本刚淡淡地说，“当然，我帮你也是有条件的。”

“说说看？”

“我想知道…你的目的到底是什么？既然你是若叶会的人，为什么也像被软禁了一样？”

平村沉默了很久，似乎是在纠结犹豫，就在堂本刚以为他不会说的时候，他开口了：“我才不是那个狗东西的手下，我想要的从来都是那个位子而已。”  
堂本刚屏住了呼吸，静静地等着平村把话说下去

“我很嫉妒你。你生下来就拥有了权力和地位，而我无论给若叶川和做了多少事情，他也不会正眼看我，他只在乎他那懦弱又无用的亲生儿子。”

“当年让我来给你做实验的也是他，他的原意是让我不知不觉地杀掉你，但我以为如果实验成功，你父亲会很感激我，我便可以和堂本组联合，除去若叶川和。”

“可是你失败了。”堂本刚气得浑身发抖，当时知道他是Omeg的人不多，若叶川和就是其中之一，但他没想到暗中指使的人一直是父亲曾经最好的朋友，还在小时候抱过他的若叶川和，甚至父亲的死或许也与若叶川和有关

“你从实验室逃跑后，我被抓回若叶会关了起来，那两年的经历不比你好到哪去…堂本组一直有若叶会的眼线，若叶川和知道你怀了孕，身体不好，便让我将功补过，把你抓回来。”

堂本刚已经渐渐明白了平村的意思，“我猜，这里不是若叶会吧。”

“没错，这里是我自己的实验室。”平村突然诡异地笑了起来，“我一直在和若叶川和谈条件，直到他答应我我才会把你交出来，而且就算若叶会被堂本组打败，我也可以以你为要挟，让堂本光一给我我想要的东西。”

“你的算盘打得真响，只可惜…你高估了你自己，”堂本刚很快平复好了情绪，“你以为堂本组赢了，你还会活在这个世界上？”

“我会没想到这一点吗？”平村轻笑一声，“只要你给我若叶会首领的位子，我就可以治好你，让你平安把孩子生下来。”

“……”

另一边，堂本组也陷入了一个又一个漩涡中。如果不是因为堂本刚被劫走，堂本光一真的没有发现堂本组内部已经腐烂到这个程度，他解决了许多不忠的或已经叛离的人后，又收到了若叶会发来的消息

对方的要求很简洁明了，近畿会首领的位子，以及一半的大阪势力范围，以堂本刚作为交换

“做梦。”知道消息后，堂本光一只说了这两个字

中居明白堂本光一的意思，却又十分担忧，“可是…以我们现在的能力…对抗若叶会确实有点困难。”

堂本光一在仔细地擦着已经很久没有用过的狙枪，黑色的枪身泛出一抹冷魅的银光，许久之后才说道：“我相信，肯定不止我们看若叶会不爽吧。”

 

\--------------------------  
-起名真是太难了，所以平村就只给他一个姓好了  
-这么久没更新是因为实在卡壳得厉害，我之前说过我写文是没大纲的…所以每次都想剧情想得头秃，而且我的笔力真的撑不起极道题材，抱歉大家，抱歉点梗的gn了  
就…希望还能写出下一章吧


End file.
